You're all I see
by Shaillerine
Summary: "Sasuke, would you. . . would you die? For me?" she looked into his onyx orbs "No" she bit her lip, but then she smirked at his next words "Sakura, I would kill for you" he pecked her lips "Me too". . . . Warning. . Assassinfic. Sasusaku, Nejiten, Naruhina
1. Sasuke and Sakura

**Shaillerine:**

**I'm going crazy here! I mean I've got lots of incomplete stories and they are all one-chaptered! Why am I typing another new one! Ugh, ideas kept on hitting my head! Hope you like this story**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**You're all I see**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Yamamoto Residence 8:00 pm**

It was still early but Mr. and Mrs. Megumi

Mr. Jun Yamamoto and his wife Megumi Yamamoto are having a really heated session in their bedroom when the door of the balcony opened. Both of them froze and immediately got up. As the white curtains flew, they saw a silhouette of a child. At first they sighed of relief but when the curtain stilled their eyes widened in horror.

Standing before them, was a child, age probably in between eleven and fourteen, though the child's body was well proportioned and shaped, like a doll's and she's a girl. A very beautiful girl, with pale skin that glowed in the moonlight, shining emerald eyes, and long pink hair that is pulled in two ponytails, she was dressed in a strange frilly Lolita dress with red clouds on the skirt and aimed at both of them, were two silver guns that gleamed in the night. She seems to be having a large case strapped on her back.

"Evening" she greeted with her angelic but threatening voice sending chills in their spines

"W-w-who are you? H-how did you get in?"

"Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you" the girl said as she giggled.

"W-what do you want with us?" the wife asked, clutching the blankets tighter as she trembled

"Let's see, hmm, your life?" Sakura giggled then with a bullet through their thighs she sat on the nearest couch, opened her case, took out her cello and began playing it. She blinked and in an instant her eyes turned purple, with a few dark ripple-pattern around the pupils.

Jun and Megumi didn't notice it but then they felt like they're being pulled in the melody, they were being. . .hypnotized, soon then, blood began flowing from their eyes, ears, nose and mouth and when Sakura finished playing, she laughed at herself and after packing her stuff she shot the two in their foreheads just in case. And then she dipped a stick in their puddle of blood at the bed and then she wrote her autograph at the white wall.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Haruno Residence 9:37 pm**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"I'm home" Sakura declared as she throw her coat at the nearby coat stand and then drop her tiny body on the couch closing her eyes as she felt 'home' envelop her. Running around, climbing walls, sneaking in places she wasn't supposed to sneak in, find information, knock out useless people, solve puzzles and mystery codes and then assassinate are very tiring. She left her weapons in her car which was now parked safely in their underground garage.

"How was work Sakura-chan?" Konan, her adopted older sister asked. She was an orphan back when Sakura's older brother, Nagato, was five, and when her other older brother Yahiko died, he requested Nagato to replace Konan's blind eyes with his. So since Konan has the Rinnegan, she was considered as a Haruno and Nagato's mate.

"It was fine nee-chan" she replied, sitting up so Konan could sit beside her. Konan is really pretty, with blue hair in a bun with an origami flower and is dressed with a black dress. At age of eighteen she was one of the best assassins in Akatsuki and plus the Rinnegan helped her a lot too.

"Nagato is arriving to give you a new assignment" Konan sighed, she tried to talk about it with Nagato but it was 'that person's' order so she didn't have a lot to say about it. And Sakura, being one of 'that person's' favorites is obviously 'busy'. Konan is 'that person's' favorite too, though because of her cold, she was recommended to stay in bed, though she claimed to Nagato that she already healed yesterday—which was by the way, true.

"Again?" Sakura sighed tiredly then leaned on the cushions "Not that I'm complaining but, I just got back today, and then I'm gonna leave again?"

"It's not that bad Sakura"

"Aniue!"

"Nagato"

"Welcome home"

Konan greeted her boyfr—husband with a kiss and Sakura greeted with a hug. When things got better, they were all sitting at the living room with a serious atmosphere. Sakura just pouted and crossed her arms, resembling a sulking child. There was an impatient and bored look in her eyes, though she wanted to wipe those off to be 'professional' but too bad, emotions went ahead of her.

"So, are you accepting the mission or not?" Nagato asked

She just sighed "I can't help it can I? Since _he_ assigned me, just give me the details and I'll begin tomorrow" she said, closing her eyes. What is written at the top of her to-do-list tonight? Read the details of the mission and then sleep.

Nagato handed her a white folder "But you know Sak, you'll love this mission."

"Eh? Why?" she opened one eye

"You can take as long as you want. There are new recruits for the organization and _he_ won't need you for a while."

Sakura's eyes brightened, though there were hints of 'tiredness' in them, she didn't hide the fact that she is a little happy for taking a little break, though she didn't like the sound of her brother saying '_he_ won't need you for a _while'_ but she shook that feeling aside. What's important now is the mission and sleep and—Sakura got up, gave her siblings a hug, murmured goodnight and announced that she'll be gone by tomorrow. They just muttered some words that went with 'How uncute' or 'Wish she could be a normal teenager' or 'I hope she finds her true love in that mission' Nagato snapped at Konan at that.

Falling on her bed after she shut the door in pitch blackness, she turned on her reading lamp and opened the white folder, at the first page; she saw a yellow sticky note with a neat penmanship.

**Sakura**

**I know you just came back from Yamamoto residence but I hope you enjoy **_**and**_** succeed in this mission.**

That's all? She sighed and then flipped pages to read some information of her new target. There was a picture there. a raven haired boy with a really spiky hair and onyx eyes, pale skin and at this photo she knew it was a stolen shot because he was just getting off his Ferrari. He was wearing a (she assumed) school uniform and a leather messenger bag, at the back of his photo one sentence was written.

**Owns 17 cars; plate number unimportant.**

"No wonder" she murmured to herself. She picked up the picture for it was covering the information. And then she read.

**Sasuke Uchiha. Seventeen, heir of the Uchiha and son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, his older brother is Itachi Uchiha **—

_WHATT_!

She's gonna kill Itachi's brother? She sighed 'Business is business' she told herself and then continued reading.

**Studying at Konoha high school, basketball captain, ace of the class (straight A student), has a fan club (**why is she being told about this guy's personal info?**) locker 3244, class A, loves tomatoes, hates fangirls and sweet things, best friends with Naruto Uzumaki and a few others**—Sakura groaned and flipped the page, she doesn't need to know anything about him, she just needs to know how to kill him and done!

At the next page she read the procedure.

**Move to Konoha Akatsuki base, Shuuku Street 1432 Dewville. Three corners from the house of the target. Transfer to school of Uchiha Sasuke and gather information about his links with Orochimaru—**she growled. Orochimaru? Hmp, now, things got more interesting. She witnessed it when Orochimaru tried to steal Yahiko's Rinnegan and kill him, it was really fortunate for Sakura because Itachi and the others arrived, along with the kidnapped Konan and her saviour Nagato—**if you are unable to gather information, no worries, it's okay. But take your time in this mission, you can have fun too if you want, be a normal teenager. Study in Konoha High school and don't give me Bs.**

**Limit of this mission is a year (**I thought I can have a break as long as I want? Well never mind, at least a year is pretty long for a mission.**) beware of Uchiha Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan, ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu.**

**PS: He is Midnight Raven**

Sakura's eyes widened. Midnight Raven? That Midnight Raven? She's gonna kill Midnight Raven? Or she might get killed by Midnight Raven? Why Midnight Raven? She has heard of Midnight Raven once. He was known of mercilessly killing people, using both katana and gun and then after killing someone he would leave a raven feather in the crime scene. His victims' deaths were horrible, slashes here and there (once there was a missing hand that they never found) and gunshots everywhere. Now she began having second thoughts. But then, a business is a business, and she already gave her word, so if fulfilling her mission meant her death. . . so be it.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Uchiha Residence 12:03 am**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"—for midnight news, Hell Angel attacks again" the reporter paused and peeked at the paper she was holding and then continued "11:30 this evening, deaths were discovered in Senator Yamamoto's house. When a high school girl passed by the house, she noticed that the guard at the main entrance was sleeping and she thought that it was weird because it was too quiet, so she woke the guard and called 911. How the murderer got in is still a mystery but all of the guards around the area were asleep and some were shot at the leg. But then at the master's bedroom Senator Yamamoto and his wife were found dead, blood were out of their eyes and ears and mouth and nose, and they also have gunshots on their thighs. This form of killing is really scary and at the wall the killer announced 'Hell Angel was here' with the victim's blood."

The second reporter nodded "I wonder what crime has Senator Yamamoto has done"

"What do you mean Miki?"

"All of Hell Angel's targets have dark secrets you know, like Governor Ishato, at first people were so sad that he died, but when the police discovered the dungeon in the basement and some dead bodies of raped women, they began thinking that 'He deserved it' or somewhere at that." Miki answered

"I see, well, the police are still searching the house, so we might get the report tomorrow."

"But Anna, don't you think that the way Hell Angel kills is freaky?"

"Hmm, you're right, I mean, how can Hell Angel make the victims bleed in those . . .organs?"

"Well, that is a mystery, like Hell Angel's gender"

"Judging the name, Hell Angel must be a girl"

"But it'll be fun if he was a guy" Miki let out a breathy sigh and there was laughter at the background

"Very funny, Miki"

"What about Midnight—

Sasuke Uchiha rose a brow, turned the television off and somehow, he felt sudden interest in 'Hell Angel' and the way he kills is still a mystery, how can he make people bleed through eyes, nose, ears and mouth? It was just weird, yet, enough for Sasuke Uchiha to be amused. He opened his new target folder and then grinned. This is one of the times that Sasuke Uchiha smiles. Whenever he thought something is amusing or something will happen, he can't help but smile and show his emotions, whenever he's alone that is. He stared at the photo stapled at the folder. He couldn't suppress his devious smirk.

**Sakura Haruno. Sixteen. Heiress of the talents of Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Haruno—**Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Haruno? The super-talented cellist and genius singer-actress? Wow, things just got more interesting—**Homeschooling. No need to hunt because she will transfer to your school and live in your neighborhood. She loves strawberries and sweets, keeping her height 160 cm—**he raised a brow again, she is so small, compared to his height 180 cm—**good at sports and smart. Being the daughter of Hattori Heiji, she loved cellos and being Kazuha's miniature, she is an outstanding singer and actress, though, she didn't even try to use her skills in public.**

**Beware of her Rinnegan, taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu (it was said that she hates genjutsus and gets pissed if her enemy uses it on her)—**what does that mean?

**PS: She's Hell Angel**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Morning**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Still exhausted from packing her clothes and stuff that night, Sakura woke up from her two hour sleep—or nap. She carried her things to her car with help from her siblings and then even without sleep she drove to Konoha after bidding farewells to her loved ones and after—of course—accepting two attaché cases of money and ten black credit cards from her brother and sister who wished her 'fun'.

Arriving in Shuuku Street to her new house, she opened the door to the underground garage and parked her Porsche there along with a Viper, Ferrari, a Volvo, Aston Martin and a Lamborghini. So she was given five cars in all? Sweet. She opened the front door and nodded upon seeing the house nice and clean, she carried her stuff to the biggest room which, Nagato told her, has a secret room. She fixed her stuff and bed sheets and activated the cameras and transmitters around the house. Upon putting her empty bags in the storage room she headed to the kitchen and saw a box addressed to her. She gave it a bored glance and then looked at the refrigerator. Full of foods. Perfect.

She opened the box on the kitchen island and saw a note.

**Sakura**

**Uniform in Konoha High school, may use any type of shoes, and just make sure it's black. Tomorrow is your first day. Ja**

She sighed and examined the uniform. Black skirt, white long sleeves, black tie, black blazer with the school's insignia and black knee-high socks, and she has five sets, sweet. Putting them in a hanger in her closet, she pushed a black button there. Nagato mentioned that it's her secret room. Suddenly the door of the closet closed and it was pitch black, only a red laser can be seen.

"Name?" a robotic voice asked

"Haruno Sakura" she answered

"Full name?"

Sakura groaned "Hattori Haruno Sakura"

There was a beeping sound and the wall opened, showing her a large room where lots of weapons and screens are found, there are lots of laptops and computers there. Transmitters and detectors, and other high tech materials, on one corner there are lots of wigs and fake skins for disguise and with matching costumes where she could hide weapons. She smiled and pressed the white button from the inside and when it closed she left the closet and arranged her other stuff.

After a tiring day, she gave herself a bath with oil and red rose petals, her hair kept in a bun at the top of her head, tied in a ribbon. And with lack of sleep, she drifted into her dreams.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Konoha High School**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Wearing her uniform she decided on pairing them with a black ballet flats to move around better but it didn't help her height though, but she didn't care, that was her height and her height no complains. As she walked through the corridors, guys and girls are like OoO. Her long-sleeve and blazer are too long, hiding her hands, the hem of her skirt reached just above her knees and her knee high socks are folded to the middle of her legs. Her long pink hair was down instead of two ponytails and she had a ribbon accessory at the left side of her head and her cherry lips are pressed in a pout, hanging on her shoulder was a black messenger bag with pink bedazzles.

"How cute"

"A new student?"

"A first year?"

"I wonder who she is."

"What class is she in?"

Sakura just kept her pout and entered the principal's office.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"KYAAAAH!"

"Sasuke-KUUUUN!"

"Not again" Sasuke muttered

"Be my boyfriend!"

"Let's have a date!"

"I love you!"

"NO I LOVE HIM MORE!"

"I LOVE HIM THE MOST"

Sasuke frowned and headed to his classroom sitting beside his good buddy, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Mornin' Teme!" he greeted his golden blond hair seemed to be brighter than usual and his eyes were sparkly, as usual, Naruto wore his school uniform ruggedly, or incompletely because he wasn't wearing a tie or a blazer, just his white long sleeves folded to his elbow, three buttons open and instead of black leather shoes he wore black sneakers

"Hn" Sasuke replied, he wasn't really sure how, or why he became friends with this loud-mouthed blonde but he felt at ease when around him. He frowned and propped an elbow on his table and rested his cheek on his palm. What happened to Midnight Raven? How can he make friends? Those were the questions Sasuke had no answers for.

Soon the classroom began filling in with noisy students. There was Ino Yamanaka, loud as ever, Shikamaru Nara, bored as always, Neji Hyuuga glaring as usual, Hinata Hyuuga, still didn't get over her blushes and shyness, Tenten Fujimine still wearing her tomboyish grin and the others were unimportant sluts and bastards.

"Did you hear about the new student?" Ino asked her childhood friend Shikamaru who was just staring at her as if she'd grown four heads. Ino wore her uniform neatly, but her skirt was shorter, reaching the middle of her thighs and she wore no socks, just black high heels. Shikamaru however has his tie tied in a wrong way and thinking that the blazer is a bother he didn't wear one.

"Yeah yeah, I heard she's a girl" Tenten nodded her head (who knows why). She didn't wear her black tie, just her long sleeves and instead of a skirt, she wore black shorts that reached her knees and black running shoes. Her black blazer was tied around her waist.

"She's from Amegakure" Neji stated, his clothes perfect "Or so I heard" he added

"I h-hope she's in this class" Hinata said, like her cousin she wore her uniform perfectly, but the skirt was longer.

"Well I hope she'll be our friend" Naruto said

"I hope she's not a fangirl" Sasuke corrected, he wore his blazer but the buttons aren't locked, his tie was loose and three buttons of his white shirt are open, his shoes were leather but it was designed for his assassinating missions, not that his 'friends' know.

Fifteen minutes later, their 'always late' sensei Kakashi finally arrived. His face covered with a ninja mask, there was a rumor that he fancies them, and his hair silvery white and spiky. He is holding an orange book that the school believed to be 'perverted'. When he stood at the back of his desk, facing his students, he cleared his throat.

"As you have heard, we have a transfer student and she chose to be in this class, please come in"

She stood beside Kakashi and faced the class, her pink hair that covered her forehead and eyes sent the students to their gasping manners, though exceptions to Sasuke Uchiha's group, they weren't that dumb.

"HEY IS YOUR HAIR NATURAL PINK?! WHOAH!" except for Naruto though.

"Yes" was the pinkhead's answer. Sasuke expected that she has a nice voice because she is Kazuha Haruno's daughter but 'nice' didn't even describe her voice, it was angelic, innocent, like a child's but too melodious for a child.

"Introduce yourself"

"Hai sensei" she cleared her throat "My name is Sakura Haruno, I hope I'll have _fun_ in Konoha this year"

Her eyes were fixed on her target and his eyes were fixed on his target too.

Hell Angel. . . .

Midnight Raven. . . .

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Kyaaah First chapter done! I hope you all liked it and I would appreciate it if you review, kyaah I'm looking forward for your comments.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PREVIEW**

"To leave us _alone_ in a library room, what are they thinking?" Sasuke kept his cold Sharingan gaze on her

"We can't help it, it's not that they know what we are, Midnight" aware of his Sharingan, she kept her Rinnegan gaze on him.

She felt cold metal touch her neck and he felt cold metal on his chest.

"How's this? You die, I die, and vice versa"

"Hn?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for my first six reviewers Strawberrys000, Alexandria-anna, C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only, lola1919100, BlaackPepper and SkeleTonQueeN06. I'm so glad that you all liked it, now that I posted this, I can give new chapters to my other one-chaptered-ongoing stories, hope you all like it, once again, thanks.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**You're all I see**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"What's it like in Amegakure?" a student asked. Sakura frowned in the inside. Isn't it obvious? Amegakure is called Amegakure because it always rains, that's why there's 'Ame' at the town's name.

"Well, it always rains there, the sun comes out twice or thrice a year you know" she pouted involuntarily. Sasuke had to bite hid lower lip to not admit that she's cute in that manner. He's an assassin for Kami's sake! Assassins don't think of the word 'cute'

"That sucks"

Sakura smiled "I know right"

"What's your hobby, Haruno?"

"Haruno is too formal, I prefer Sakura if you all don't mind."

"So Sakura, what's your hobby?" the guy repeated

"I play the cello"

"Wow, are you thinking of joining music club?"

"I might" she smiled innocently

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"My brother won't let me have one"

"What else do you do if you're not playing the cello?"

"Hmm, watching dramas"

"If you can't play the cello what would you want to do?"

"I would want to act or sing"

_Like her Mom_ Sasuke thought

"Are you a virg—

"Hai! That's enough" Kakashi interrupting whatever that guy was about to ask and he nodded to the girl and then pointed to the dark haired teen "You may sit beside Sasuke Uchiha"

Protests and gasps erupted from the fangirl's mouths.

"Why does she have to sit beside my Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's exchange seats"

Sakura said no word and sat gracefully at the seat assigned to her. And then she turned to her seatmate.

"Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you" she said and offered a hand. There was an eerie silence; almost all of the class knew that Sasuke Uchiha won't accept it because of his nature. But they gaped when he accepted her hand saying "It's nice to meet you too, Sakura Haruno"

Translations:

_The hell's nice to meet you!? I'll kill you, you piece of shit!_

_Try me._

Both let go of their linked hands and then looked ahead to the board. Naruto had question marks on his head, Hinata has a meaningful blush, Ino was grinning, Neji and Tenten had raised brows, and Shikamaru wasn't paying attention. Sasuke was just. . .wondering, though he kept his face emotionless, truth is, he's laughing his head off.

It was an honor to meet Sakura Haruno, the Hell Angel, he has researched about her but he didn't find anything that would help him figure out how she manages to make her victims bleed in various places. Why is he curious anyway? The fact that she was called 'Hell Angel' is puzzling enough, was it because she gives her victims 'hell' although she looks like an angel? He doubted it. No way. But then, there is this thirst that is bothering him. Thirsts of killing, the longing of hearing a victim scream in pain, the fluffy feeling that a sight of a corpse gives him. He hadn't have a kill this week, and his new target is near, he could imagine her now, screaming of pain as she beg for her life. He smirked deviously.

Sakura kept her innocent smiling face, she had to be strong, she had to. There's no backing down from her missions, she's and assassin dammit! Assassins don't get scared. She was trembling in fear in the inside. Never in her life did she feel a strong killing intent that sent shivers and chills to her spine, it was beyond her brother's killing intent. Midnight Raven is a dangerous person to mess with, but she already accepted the mission. And she's no coward, she will kill Sasuke Uchiha, or at least, try.

"Today's activity is by group." Kakashi announced and Sakura kept her attention to him, trying to ignore Sasuke Uchiha's thirst of killing, but it was hard. As an assassin, she was trained to be alert with those 'aura' if she could, she would just pull the gun strapped around her right thigh, or she could also take the harmonica strapped at her left. Of course, her fluffy skirt made it impossible to see those things.

But then, it's Midnight Raven, she can't just greet him good morning and kill him. He was no ordinary target. Hell, he's not supposed to be targeted, why would _he_ send her to kill this assassin, _he_ of all people should know that she was no match to THE MIDNIGHT RAVEN. Deep in her mind she knew that facing him will be a grave mistake, except for the katana and guns, Midnight Raven is also famous for his electrocuting technique, no one knows how he's able to kill someone using a lightning, and it wasn't even storming.

Should she give up? No, it'll ruin her 'Hell Angel' reputation, and her second thoughts might send her siblings to shame. So it's either do or die. She will face him, as an enemy. She'll be strong, pretend that she's not scared. Wait—is she scared? Of Midnight Raven? She's Hell Angel, why the hell is she scared of him, he's just an assassin like her, but then, he's more experienced than her, she'll give him that, but then—

—library to do our activity"

"Sakura-san?"

"Oh, sorry what?"

"You're spacing out" Tenten stated

"Y-yeah, I was thinking—she gave Sasuke a glance—about something"

"Well, we're in a group, I'm Tenten Fujimine, this is Neji Hyuuga—Hey—his cousin Hinata Hyuuga—I-it's nice to meet you—Ino Yamanaka—Hey gurl—Shikamaru Nara—troublesome—Naruto Uzumaki—YO!—and you know Sasuke" Tenten said and Sakura nodded

"It's nice to meet you all"

"So let's head to the library then"

The library was fairly large. With five floors and fifty private studying rooms, the group chose a room at the third floor, which was the history section and they all took a seat. It had a long table and ten chairs, though since they are only eight, the two chairs at the end weren't occupied. Naruto and Hinata sat side by side, and then Neji, followed by Tenten at the other side is Shikamaru, facing Tenten, Ino beside Sakura and then Sasuke.

There was silence.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked

Ino giggled "You seriously didn't listen? Well we're going to the library to research about the World War 1, and that's all for half of the day"

"AWESOME!" Naruto cheered

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered

"World War 1 began when Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated right?" Sakura asked thoughtfully, Shikamaru was about to agree but he kept his mouth shut as he stare at the ceiling imagining as if it we're clouds.

"Aa, Triple Entente and Triple Alliance began to fight just because of that, well, for me, it's a stupid thing to _assassinate with leaving evidences_, I was expecting a little high of the Black Hand, but I was wrong" Sasuke agreed, it's the gang's first time to hear him speak more than ten words so they kinda gaped at him. But Sakura felt that they weren't talking about the World War 1 anymore, more like, assassinating.

"Well, assassins back then are a little inexperienced, but it was really cool that poison gas was invented that time" Sakura changed the topic.

"Ne, Sakura, if you lived back then which will you prefer to die with? The poison gas? The lightning? The rifle? Or the sword?" Sakura shivered at what Sasuke asked her, but she did a good job hiding it.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked, confused

"Idiot, the World War 1 of course" Neji felt like hitting Naruto on the head

"Ah? Really?"

"_Sorry for the interruption, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Fujimine, please report to the oval, now. I repeat Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Fujimine, please report to the oval, Now_" said the speaker and both teens groaned

"It's probably about the soccer game again" Neji muttered, standing up

"Of all times" Tenten agreed and stood up too "Sorry guys, we have to go" with that, the two left

"Soccer? Are they teammates?" Sakura asked puzzled

"Uh-huh, Tenten's skill is far too advanced for girls, so she was allowed to be in the boys" Ino answered

"Hmm, cool"

"Right, since you're new, just stay here and I'll go get books, Shikamaru, come with me" Ino said and with a smile, she marched away from the room, with a Shikamaru, muttering 'Troublesome' over and over again.

"So, I guess, it's us" Naruto said

Famous Midnight Raven and Hell Angel kept their mouths shut. There was another silence, until, Hinata stood up. "Um, I'm thirsty, I'll just go get drinks" she said shyly

"I'll come with you" Naruto volunteered, sending different shades of red on the Hyuuga's face

It was only the two of them, now. As soon as Sakura felt his chakra increase, she activated her Rinnegan just in time to block Sasuke's Sharingan. In one swift movement, Sasuke managed to tackle her without a sound, pinning her on the carpeted floor with one hand on her left shoulder. She felt a cold metal touch her neck and he felt cold metal touch his chest, aimed exactly where his heart should be. Both Sasuke's knees pinned both of her thighs to the floor sealing her movements so that she wouldn't kick him or knee him where little Sasuke is hiding.

"To leave us alone in a library room, what are they thinking?" Sasuke broke the silence but kept his cold Sharingan gaze on her.

"We can't help it, it's not that they know what we are, Midnight" aware of his Sharingan, she kept her Rinnegan gaze on him. There was a buzzing sound of the bell signaling 'First period over' and there were sounds of shuffling books and papers everywhere, the room they were in is supposed to block all hints of sounds but with their 'assassin senses' the walls were useless.

"How's this? You die, I die and vice versa" Sakura asked. She was surprised how cold and steady her voice was but at the same time she was glad. She can't afford to let him know that she actually feels fear because of him.

"Hn?"

There was silence; people in the library had no idea that an assassination is about to take place, some were so busy that you would think they had their own world, the librarian was snapping at someone, some students are reading, some are arranging books and others were. . . . making out, and Famous Midnight Raven and Hell Angel are about to kill each other.

Uchiha Sasuke is puzzled. At least, in the inside; he could feel her fear, her 'innocent fear' he didn't know why, but he felt like Hell Angel isn't a threat to him. He could hear her heart slam against her chest, he could see some beads of sweat on her hairline, and he would notice her gulp at a time. But he couldn't see any sign of fear in her hypnotizing purple eyes and her hands aren't trembling.

"You're willing to die, just to kill me?" he decided to break the silence

"Well, killing you means 'Mission Success' so yes"

"You really think you can kill me?" Sasuke chuckled—his voice was WOW, so velvety. If only he wasn't her target, she would have—Sakura what are you thinking?!

"I have my gun pointing your heart, if you haven't noticed" she replied almost sarcastically.

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Hell Angel" he gave her a 'Die-bitch' look

She swallowed "The pleasure is mine, Midnight Raven"

Both of their index fingers began to tighten around their triggers, tighter and tighter—

"Teme! We're back!"

"No shouting in the library!"

"Hai! Sorry!"

"Baka Naruto" Sasuke muttered

Her heart kept on slamming against her chest as she watched Sasuke get up, hide his gun behind his waist and cover it with his blazer. She knew that it was the perfect chance to kill him, she could kill him anytime now. But her hands are trembling. . . for goodness sake, she is Hell Angel! Hell Angel don't hesitate. But then, except for assassination, did Sasuke Uchiha do something bad? And if she killed him right here right now, how would she face the school? She nodded to herself, there are plenty of times in the future, and she decided not to kill him today because of that reason. She got up, straightened her clothes in a rushed but sure movement, she strapped the gun under her skirt and sat down where she was sitting minutes ago.

The door burst open revealing a grinning blonde and a blushing dark haired.

"WE'RE BACK!"

"We can see that idiot" Sasuke muttered

**Lunchbreak. . . . .**

Sakura ignored (or rather 'tried to ignore') the stares of the boys in the cafeteria and the envious looks of the girls (because of her porcelain skin and silky long hair, they wondered how she maintains them) she bought a green apple, chocolate chips and a can of cola for her lunch, problem now is where to sit. Boys began whistling at her (AVOID!), girls with inappropriately buttoned uniforms gave her creepy smiles and winks (AVOID!), cheerleader-type girls waved at her (AVOID!).

Sakura sat with her group mates, slightly glad that she's sitting across the Uchiha, not beside him. She talked with the girls without letting her guard down, and enjoyed the feeling of being in a school, of creating new friends without holding a weapon. She smiled when she remembered her 'friends' in Akatsuki.

Even she could not talk to them without holding a weapon, Kakuzu is easily getting pissed at a loudly-cursing Jashinist Hidan while Hidan can never get along with 'Deidara-chan' who always argues with Sasori who never forgives Zetsu who gets along with Kisame who is loyal to his partner Itachi who loses his patience at Tobi. When she remembered a time when they got into a heated battle because Tobi _accidentally_ splattered chocolate cakes on their heads. Tobi stayed in his room for a month then, she laughed while her seatmates looked at her funny, except for the other assassin though.

She gotta admit, if you remove Sasuke in the picture, she's having her good time as a normal teenager.

**LATER. . . . . . . . .**

"Think about it Uchiha-san, it'll give you a good future" Iruka Umino, a brunette man of thirties and one of the Music Coaches of the school tried to reason out with the young Uchiha, though, obviously, he will fail because Midnight Raven didn't even give the slightest interest that Iruka needs.

"It's not my thing" was the raven-haired teen's answer, his hands shoved in his pockets, his eyes looking ahead, unmoving and lips pressed in a line.

"It is" Iruka countered and then sighed as he continued "Your guitar skills are incredible, teaming up with Uzumaki, Nara and Hyuuga to form a band will give you fame, Sasuke" said teen slightly stopped to look at his music teacher "And money" Iruka added

Sasuke smirked, money? He's got lots of that. From where? Oh, let's just say, he _accidentally dropped_ his katana and _accidentally_ triggered his gun, _accidentally_ _killing_ a few numbers of millionaires and innocently ran away from the result. Actually, even if he doesn't assassinate, nothing will change, after all, he's the heir of the Uchiha and therefore money is the last thing he would worry about.

On the other side, Iruka assumed that Sasuke only smirked because of the 'money' he mentioned because it was obvious that this boy is rich. And one more thing, he didn't even think of Sasuke as assassin, hell, he didn't even know that he's facing the oh-so-great Midnight Raven-sama, besides, who would think that this boy is a killer.

"Music is just a hobby for me" Sasuke said, but it wasn't. Music calms him, or his curse mark to be specific, playing the guitar is one of the things he could use to emit some of his excess electricity. But when he thought about it, if he were to create a band, it means more fangirls, and he would get busier and busier til he has no time for assassination, though that would be nice, singing onstage—he shook his head, he is Midnight Raven for goodness sake. "Find someone else to play Singer" he muttered

Iruka was about to say something but both walking males stopped on their tracks as they heard a musical sound of a cello in the music room, followed by the most melodious voice they'd ever heard in their lives.

**MUSIC ROOM**

She caressed the figure of the cello that lied on the desk she was sitting, it was their vacant class and she preferred to stay in the music room for a while to think about her encounter with Mister Midnight Raven. As she thought about her decision, she remembered her group mates, the loud Naruto and Ino, shy Hinata and silent Neji, lazy Shikamaru and friendly Tenten. Could she really do it? Kill Sasuke? What if those persons extremely cares for Sasuke, even only knowing them for a few hours, she can tell that they've been together for long so. Nope, she can't. At least, _not yet_, because she doesn't know if he does something bad that—_oh very saint-like Sakura_. . . she sighed, who was she kidding? She's not a saint, she doesn't even know what 'Loneliness' actually means, actually, she does, when her brother Yahiko died—no her feelings for her brother is 'longing' not 'loneliness' big difference. Her parents died, she had no idea, she grew with her brothers, or was she just a child back then? She doesn't remember.

But somehow she wanted to feel 'loneliness' she had to. To know that her parents and brother are gone and she misses them, and she wants them, and she—she sighed. Right now, even if she tried hard to put Midnight Raven or Sasuke Uchiha away from her mind, she just couldn't. Whatever she thought, whatever she tried to do, wherever she—what's happening to her?—he's all she sees.

She sat on a chair and placing the cello on her front and the bow in her hand, she took deep breaths to think of new notes and lyrics. . . . and then she began to play. . .

_Teach me sadness. . . . ._

_"If you close your eyes, you won't gaze into loneliness."  
"If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain."_

_I can't recall that gentle voice  
In the depths of my mourning heart_

_Someone is calling me from my forgotten past  
Asking me when I will take sorrow into my hands again.  
At this moment that will never come twice  
You're all I see._

_(Insert cello)_

_A little ship glitters silently in the distance, alone.  
Swept away by a torrent of grief, it disappears under the waves of my heart._

_Why do I search the ocean's depths aimlessly  
For the warmth that I should not have known._

_Swaying with the ripples; the ship of life sails on.  
Though no stars can be seen, it overcomes waves and advances on.  
Beyond the darkness  
You're all I see._

_The waves that we saw are flowing towards serenity  
Flowing to the kindness that disappeared underwater._

_I know that there's a future where we will love each other.  
Until I take the sorrow back into my hands again,  
At this moment that will never come twice,  
You're all I see._

She played the cello more until the melody ended.

"That felt good" she muttered to herself after a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it felt good alright"

_Shit! How long has he been here! Why is he here is he gonna kill her now—_

"I should say, that was a really nice performance, but may I know your name?" Iruka said politely, he was standing just beside Sasuke who was leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh, um, I'm Sakura Haruno, n-new"

"I see"

She could see Iruka saying something but her mind was somewhere else. . . on the _'Tch-if-only-we're-alone-I-can-kill-you'_ look that the Uchiha is giving her. It was making her uncomfortable, did he found out her weapon? Her killing weapon? Wait, no way, no one will ever suspect that Hell Angel kills by using her cello, or any musical instrument, actually, she can use her voice too, if she wants.

"—but the Classical music Club is full of members right now, I don't know if you'll like to join the band, can you play guitar or drums?"

"Oh, y-yes, I can, but I'll think about it"

"Please do"

Sakura didn't know what happened next, just a small conversation between Iruka and Sasuke and then said teacher was gone.

"So we're alone again"

"Yeah, again" Sakura agreed, both her hands lowering to her thighs and started raising the hem of her skirt. Pulling her gun from the strap, she immediately raised it, clashing with her opponent's silver katana (who knows where he got that). She held her gun both hands, unable to bear Sasuke's advantage on being a male, using it as if it was a sword. The scratching sound of the metals filled the silence of the music room. She bit her lip as he glared at her with Sharingan—

_Damn_!

She immediately closed her eyes, how can she let down her guard for a second!

Sakura jumped backwards and judging the sound of his shoes, he had jumped backwards too. Opening her eyes with her Rinnegan activated now she found out that Sasuke and her has a meter and a half distance between them. Sasuke dropped his sword and reached behind his waist to reveal his own gun. She pointed her gun at him as he did so, skipping to the side as she pulled the trigger.

Two gunshots were heard in the whole building.

Sakura bit her lip as her left hand covered the grazed-gun-shot wound on her left thigh while Sasuke gritted his teeth as his left gun-shot arm went limp to his side but his had remained gripping his gun's handle, although it was a light grip considering the shot he got on his upper arm. Blood dripped on the white carpeted floor. Sasuke lunged at her after picking up his sword, she tried to avoid him but as she took a step, her shot thigh throbbed with pain. Midnight Raven smirked in victory as his blade went though her stomach although since she managed to slightly side step, he only stabbed the right side of her stomach, probably hitting a kidney. And then, she felt electricity run through her veins, she bit her lip so hard that it bled.

"Chidori" she heard him whisper but she couldn't be sure because she could hear thousands of chirping birds. A lump covered her throat as she let go her gun. "That was easy" she heard him say, this time she's sure that he said it. Weakly, she reached for her harmonica that was strapped of on her other thigh. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked

Panting, her harmonica touched her lips but then her face twisted into agony, her grip on the harmonica tightened and then instead of screaming in pain, she played the harmonica, her piercing and hypnotizing Rinnegan stared at the Sharingan. He stared at her funny and then he coughed. Sakura started to get used to the electricity that was still running in her veins making her body tremble and her wounded thigh and stabbed stomach throb in pain.

Blood flowed from his eyes to his cheeks.

_What the!_

_Is this the side-effect of the Sharingan?_ Sasuke asked himself in his mind. He then began coughing and vomiting blood. _Damn Hell Angel! _He poured more chakra in his katana to put more electricity in her body, she kept on trembling, shaking, writhing, but she kept on playing harmonica—

Both fell on the floor panting. His sword was already pulled out from her, releasing her from the electricity while Sakura let go of her harmonica. The room was filled of their heavy breaths. But then they heard an alarm so they bolted up, picking up evidences as Sasuke threw a lighted lighter on one of the wooden instruments and fire broke out, Sakura didn't like that but ignored him, fist thing first.

_Escape_.

**On the other side. . . . Art Room**

Two gunshots were heard in the whole building.

"What's that?" Naruto asked and Neji frowned at him, his pearly eyes showed suspicions and is looking at the window, thinking.

"M-maybe it's a g-gunshot?" Hinata suggested

"No way, this is a school" Naruto said

"Idiot" Neji muttered

"Assassination?" Shikamaru suggested

"T-that's scary" Ino said, in surprisingly soft voice. Tenten embraced the girl, giggling as she said.

"I wonder what gun it was"

"What's up with her?"

Neji sighed "She's obsessed with weapons"

"Someone might've been killed"

"You think?"

An alarm was heard and teachers slammed in doors, checking students and then a fire alarm broke, followed by an explosion.

Students are sent to home few minutes later.

**Shuuku Street 1432 Dewville**

Sakura locked the garage and walked weakly into her house, her weight supported by her feet and one hand on the wall as she looked for her keys in her pockets. Lucky for her when she found it she immediately walked to a nearest 'soft place' which was the couch and fell on it. Her breaths covered the silence and when she began to relax, her house-phone rang, she answered it with a remote and then the large screen on the wall turned on revealing her older brother and Konan.

"Sakura, how's your mission?" Nagato asked, he hasn't gave her a glance, he kept on reading the book he held, his legs propped on the coffee table as he leaned on the couch, Konan however is painting her nails purple.

"Do you like the school?" Konan asked

"I-it's fine" Sakura answered as she sat up, groaning.

"Are you—SAKURA!" Nagato exclaimed, alarming Konan who immediately snapped her eyes into the camera, seeing Sakura's state.

"What happened!?" Konan asked, worry in her tome, Nagato looked like he's gonna kill someone.

"I'm fine" Sakura assured, wincing when she tried to get a more comfortable position. Her thighs were bloody, her white button up dress shirt stained from chest (from Sasuke's 'blood-tears' earlier) to her stomach (the stab wound), her skin is soaked with sweat and her hair messy (because of writhing earlier) and her first school uniform ruined. Sakura shrugged off her black blazer and leaned on the couch and then pouted at the stares of her siblings. "I'll be fine" she said

"Shut it Sakura." Her brother commanded "Is it too hard for you?" he asked and Sakura frowned

"I can do it myself"

"No you can't"

"Sakura-chan, it's my first time seeing you in that" Konan started "Of all the missions you did, this is the only one which made you look like that. Usually you'll just worry over a torn skirt or a hair out of place or even a blood stain, but now, you are bloody all over"

"I always get bloodstained in assassinations" Sakura defended

"But, not with your blood. Big difference"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We'll find you a bodyguard."

"What! I'm an assassin why should I have a body—

The screen went black.

She cursed.

No classes the next day, it was on the news, the incident of the school's explosion and Sakura got annoyed on how she cannot kill Sasuke. What does she really want? She wants to kill Sasuke, yet she doesn't. When he lunges at her or attacks her she felt like giving in—what's going on with her? She gotta get a grip or else she'll be the one killed.

**Mystery POV**

"Something's up in Konoha High, I need you to spy in there, we might not have enough evidence but according to some clues left behind, like the mystery blood of two persons and hint of electric shocks and sound waves, I have a hunch that Midnight Raven and Hell Angel is in that school."

"How can that be? I've been in there for years yet I've found nothing in suspicion."

"Hm, anyways, I need you to watch your surroundings, and then investigate, if you found both of them or either one, I give you the permission to arrest them"

"Roger that"

"Good luck, although, I'm sure you won't need it since you're the best agent I have here in Anbu"

A deep chuckle "Don't flatter me, I'm not used to it"

**Friday, the police department left the school alone though they still didn't let anyone enter the empty and burnt crime scene, although the media didn't keep quiet about it.**

**LUNCH**

"Police gone, no one allowed to enter, the music room closed shut. So uncool" Naruto groaned

"Be glad no one got hurt" oh-so-wise Shikamaru said

Sasuke was reading something in his phone, same with Sakura and Neji. Tenten however is reading fanfiction in her phone, or that's what she said because she wasn't really paying attention to Ino's blabbering, Shikamaru is dozing off and Ino is getting more annoyed every minute. Everyone was still a little shocked at the 'crime' that happened in their beloved school.

Sakura read the message in her phone.

**To: Sakura**

**From: Aniue**

_Sis, we found a good bodyguard for you, don't complain that you don't need one, because you do need one, just for assisting til you kill your target I can tell that you can't kill Midnight Raven alone, knowing that both of you are at the same level, anyways come here at Amegakure and pick your bodyguard up, I'm sure this person will be loyal._

"Anyways what are your plans for the weekend?" Ino tried to change the subject

"I'll have a weekend with my family" Sakura answered first to break the silence, Neji and Sasuke's attentions were caught. Neji isn't really interested with Haruno, it's just that, she never talked about her family before so he found it suspicious. Sasuke however knew that the 'family' that she talked about is Akatsuki. _Must be getting reinforcements_ he thought.

"Wow that's great! How about you Teme!" Naruto slapped Sasuke's upper arm (the one Sakura shot) and the raven-haired teen winced, unnoticed to everyone except Sakura and Neji. The Uchiha glared at the idiot but mentally cursed Hell Angel for shooting him, but then it's his fault that he didn't get to dodge it.

"No plans yet" was the Uchiha's answer

"Aww, too bad" Naruto pouted and Sasuke glared harder.

**Weekend**

Sakura wore her usual 'Hell Angel' outfit, this time without the 'red clouds' just normal gothic dress and boots, making sure to cover her weaknesses with a double layer of bandage. She parked her Ferrari in the Akatsuki garage and entered the basement. She found her siblings and complete attendance of Akatsuki there.

"Jigoku-Tenshi-chan (Hell Angel-chan) when you were out, I've been a good boy!" Tobi announced, his orange lollipop-looking mask seemed to swirl around, Sakura stopped staring at it to keep her from dizziness.

"I know you did"

"How was my brother Sakura?" Itachi asked, his Akatsuki cloak covering every inch of his body, except his legs and head. Sakura wasn't surprised that Itachi knew that his brother is her target, just the fact that Itachi wasn't doing anything about it.

"Shot him at the arm, made his eyes and internal throat bleed but he managed to live after two days" she answered

"That's fucking awesome! You actually wounded Midnight Raven!"

"Shut it, Hidan" Kakuzu growled.

"Anyways, who is my bodyguard? Not that I need one" Sakura said impatiently

"Come in" Nagato said

The door at the side of the room opened and Sakura's brows rose.

"What the hell are you doing here Tenten?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**I hope you like it, my gosh it took me a long time to think what to do with this chapter but I'm glad that it's already done. Please review and hope you enjoyed this and also I want to apologize to Hinata-lovers, it's just Hinata didn't have much role in this chapter but she'll have better participation on the next chapters, anyways if there's something wrong just review and don't forget to tell me your thoughts.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PREVIEW**

"Neji, you're a martial arts master, especially your clan's Jyuuken, join me to kill Hell Angel"

"So it's true then, Hell Angel is in this school"

"You didn't answer the question"

"I won't join you Midnight Raven"

Smirk "Really, okay then, I can always threaten Hinata—

"Bastard" Neji growled

"So what do you think?"


End file.
